The Traveller
by Fruitloop11
Summary: Sasuke wanders a bit too far this time. Flash Fic
1. Chapter 1

Fog crawls and fills the air until nothing could be seen but the faint light of the Hogwarts castle. Clouds drift slowly as a wolf howls in the distance. A lone figure walks towards the top of the hill, his cloak billowing in the wind. He pauses when he finally reaches the top, silently observing the castle, its occupants ignorant to the change the hooded figure will bring to their daily lives. The clouds part and the moon light shines down on the man, his one visible eye narows and with a flick of his fingers, he disappears.

* * *

Authors Note: Honestly you guys i'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories and even deleting some but every time I re-read them I just cringe so hard and want to pour bleach on my eyes lol. I tried to write more for to Overcome but I was just stuck. So this is me, trying to ease my way into writing by publishing a flash fic crossover. It's a flash fic so that I wont feel too much pressure and lose all hope and give up. I hope you give this a chance cos I think i've improved some since four years ago and this plot bunny would not die jfc. Thank you to everyone who gave my stories a shot and sent me really nice reviews and I hope you enjoy this


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke knows he's a paranoid bastard but he also knows that if he was more trusting and less wary he'd be dead already.

Its the trees that start it all. Years of living on the run means he's been around most countries and their forests and he's pretty sure he's never seen these kinds of trees before. He looks around at the plants, his mouth twitches downward when he realizes he doesn't recognize a single one even though Sakura drilled into his head all the types she knows ranging from medicinal, deadly, ok to eat, and useless even though _they're so pretty Sasuke-kun._

He looks up through the foliage of the forest his sharingan whirling and freezes in place. The sky is wrong. The constellations that he learned from his mom, the constant companions he had when he was younger and still chasing after his brother, the constellations that he whispered to the _soft warm_ person lying next to him, green eyes wide in amazement... they're gone and in their place are stars in weird patterns and alignment and a moon that looks farther than usual.

He escapes the forest, climbs up a hill and stops dead when he sees a _castle_. Definitely not in Fire country. He deliberates but only for a moment whether or not to approach it. The war is long over and he's confident he can defeat any hostile ninja. He summons his chakra and transports.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke pauses in front of the castle gate. His one visible eye narrows and bleeds red as he observes the strong energy surrounding the castle. It doesn't feel like chakra but it's powerful, it's nothing like he's ever seen before. He felt it the moment he appeared, the hairs on the back of his neck standing as the energy buzzed through him. He stands casually, face blank but one hand over the hilt of his sword waiting for something to happen, he feels like he just set off a trap. The massive doors of the castle opens and three people emerge, walking slowly towards him. As they near he observes and doesn't see any distinguishing marks or forhead protectors to indicate which country they're from, their clothes are impractical and bizzare. And that's saying something considering there was a stage in his life when he wore a giant ass bow.

The mangyeko spins lazily as they almost reach the gate. Three people of various ages, one female two male, though the oldest one is at the front his silver beard and hair glinting in the moonlight. A spike of energy and the gate opens suddenly and Sasuke grips his sword ready to spring into action. He glances at the weapon the one in front is holding and - what is that? is that a stick? are they kidding? they have to be civilians. He narrows his eye and looks for any possible hidden tricks but it remains a simple stick.

Sasuke brings his attention back to the three people who have now stopped several feet away from him. He adjusts his stance as the old guy opens his mouth and intones rather seriously... absolute gibberish. The man says more gibberish but Sasuke remains silent, dumbfounded by the turn of events, not noticing the growing frown on the old man's face.

The useless stick suddenly gathers the same energy as earlier and as a bright light bursts from the stick towards him Sasuke unsheathes his sword and leaps into action.


End file.
